The Man For Me
by Whisper Sweet Nothings
Summary: Rex and Mimi oneshot. What happens when Rex finds a list of what Mimi is looking for in a man, and he doesn't measure up?


One shot story about Rex and Mimi, and of course, I don't own any of the characters. I still wish things had turned out differently with their storylines.  
I would love some feedback!

* * *

**The Man For Me**

Unable to sleep, he quietly crept out of the bed, trying not to wake up the adorable sleeping figure, who lay tangled in the deep crimson comforter. He successfully wriggled his way off the bed and glancing back at Mimi Lockhart once more, he snuck out their bedroom door towards the living room.

It wasn't the fact that he wasn't tired, he was after a long day's work at Salem U. However the sandman appeared to have missed him tonight, and so there he sat, tired but awake sitting on the black leather couch in the dim room. Thoughts of Mimi fill his head, of how happy they have been since she moved in with him. Not to mention all the extra time they've been able to spend together. With a sigh he put his feet up on the coffee table, his foot came into contact with something and it landed with a thud on the hardwood floor.

"Damn.." he muttered softly under his breath. Curiously, he leaned forward to see what had fallen, and he realized it was one of Mimi's binders that she used for her classes at the university. He grasped the dark blue ringed binder, only to notice a smaller sheet laying on the floor. 'Must have fallen out of the binder', he thought to himself as he siezed the ragged sheet between his fingers and brought it closer to examine it.

In the darkness of the room, he had to bring the paper rather close to his face before being able to make out what Mimi's loopy writing read.

**The Man For Me**

_- Smart [but not overly smart, and not to the point that he thinks I'm dumb  
- Sexy  
- True romantic  
- Honest  
- Able to share feelings/thoughts without being embarrassed  
- Plays with me [video games, wrestling, tickling  
- Ambitious  
- Touches me whenever possible [holding my hand, arm around my shoulders, or around my waist  
- Is organized [maybe then he can help organize me  
- Outgoing  
- Smells yummy  
- Highly attractive  
- Keeps drinking/smoking to a minimum level  
- Isn't depressed/psychotic  
- Doesn't take advantage of me, or use me  
- Willing to dance with me  
- Makes time for me, even when he's busy  
- Takes me out regularly and likes showing me off  
- Nice and respectful [especially to me  
- Plays with my hair  
- Writes me sweet little letters sometimes  
- Wants to be with me just because  
- Sense of humor  
- Doesn't mind hugging or kissing me whenever  
- Good manners  
- Doesn't break a promise  
- Patient with me  
- Has faith [along with faith in me  
- Wants to be married someday and have a family  
- Likes kids [willing to play with them  
_  
To make sure his eyes weren't playing trick with him, he walked over to the window, where there was light showering in from the moon, and the street lights. Again, he read over each word carefully, and each point made his eyes well up even more. Thinking of each point on the list, he felt he didn't live up to what Mimi even looked for in a guy. Which only made him wonder why she was with him. He blinked furiously, attempting to stop the flood of tears to come crashing down his cheeks.

_'I'm not too patient, I don't have much faith, and hell, with all those horrible mood swings I used to have, I might as well have been considered psychotic. I can't believe she put up with all that, after I yelled at her so many times when all she ever tried to do was help. Not to mention me having Mimi collect things at that Dimera luncheon so that I could gather people's DNA in an attempt to figure out who my real parents were. And not only that, but then I made her promise to keep the identity of my real parents a secret, but that blew up in mine and Cassie's face, anyway. I'm not that well mannered, I'm only nice when I want to be, or need to be, and I can't be all that outgoing. Lets face it, I've pretty much been too busy to take her out, let alone show her off, and who did I even have to show her off to? My only friends were her friends first, they already knew she was special, and that I was just lucky enough to have charmed her into his arms. Not to mention, what kind of life I could give her, the guy that used to be considered an alien. I'm nowhere near perfect, and I'm nowhere near the type of man she's looking for.'_

With that, Rex sat on the windowsil and stared out at the dark sky, the moon illuminating each object that was perched outside. The street was abandonded, rarely a car passed by, and the sound of children's laughter no longer filtered in from the streets at this hour. He listened closely, but the only sound he could hear was a couple crickets from somewhere below. Stopping instinctively, he thought he heard something else, a voice. A female's voice, who he realized was Belle, screaming out Philip's name, and a deep grunting sound, which must be Philip. He chuckled softly, which still seemed loud in the quiet room.

He remembered the days when he and Mimi couldn't keep his hands off one another, hell, they still couldn't. But back then, they always gave in and ended up in bed, whereas now, Rex was normally busy during the day at work, and once he got home he was pretty tired. Mimi of course never complained, but when they kissed, and if things got passionate, he could feel her longing to be close to him again. He sighed loudly, thinking he really was the furthest thing from what Mimi wanted. She wanted a man who was perfect for her, but he...he was okay for her. Rex figured he was just easily around when she wanted a boyfriend, and he would do for now until she found Mr. Right, if their relationship even lasted that long.

All of Rex's assurances in his and Mimi's relationship were clouded with doubt now, and he honestly didn't like the feeling. He felt inferior because he believed he never measured up to her standards, just like he never seemed to fit the standards of a typical student at Salem U. once he and his twin sister Cassie had arrived in Salem. They were never able to do anything without being ridiculed, and once he realized that wasn't normal, he hated it. He enjoyed fitting in with a crowd, it made him feel normal. _But really_, he thought to himself,_ I'm the furthest thing from normal_. Sure, Shawn and Belle did their best to help Cassie and I learn how to live like everyone else, but there was only so much they could do.

With one swift, smooth movement, he stood up and walked over to an end table and picked up a photo of him and Mimi. They had been at the park, happily enjoying a picnic when the photo was taken. Neither could have been happier with their lives then, the open way they had about being in love and not caring if the world saw it. They had fed one another strawberries and whipped cream, and for good measure, Mimi had brought along some chocolate. He closed his eyes as he remembered the day vividly in his mind.

"Rex!" she giggled adorably as yet again, Rex missed her mouth by an inch and got whipped cream beside her mouth instead of in.  
"Oh, here...let me help you with that," and with that, his face inched even closer to hers as his lush lips came in contact with her warm flesh. He carefully kissed off the whipped cream, only to lead a trail of sweet kisses to meet her pouty lips with his. They shared a passionate kiss, only for him to start to work his way toward her neck.  
"Rex," she managed between giggles, "Rex, we're in the park!"  
"So?" he sputtered.  
"So...people can see, and if you don't stop, I think I may end up doing more out in a public place than I ever wanted."  
"Oh, all the more reason to continue, then." His devilish grin made him look adorable.  
Mimi pouted, "Rex, how about you stop here, and I'll make it up to you later...back at your place?" she asked with a smirk, knowing she would most likely win this now. Rex pulled away from Mimi's slender neck long enough to consider this carefully, his brows furrowed in deep thought.  
"No."  
"No! What do you mean no? How can you resist? What if I make it up to you...twice?"  
"Make it three and we have a deal, sweetheart."  
"Deal," she agreed, shaking her head slowly and chuckling at his tactics. She smirked wickedly as she wriggled her way onto his lap and nuzzled her head into his neck.

"Rex?"  
His thoughts were interrupted by her groggy, sleep filled voice. "Hey, what are you doing up?"  
"I could ask you the same thing, mister. Isn't it past your bedtime?" She joked, even at three in the morning she managed to crack jokes.

"Couldn't sleep," confessed the tall, slender, but muscular man. Mimi could make out only the outline of his strong form as he stood with the moonlight flooding in behind him. "How come you're up?"

"Just wanted some water," she replied before heading towards the kitchen to retrieve the water. Silence filled the air as she fumbled her way through the kitchen, then decided to speak up. "So what have you been doing out here?"

"Well...thinking."

"Mind if I ask about what?" she asked almost sheepishly, as if she might be invading on something too private for him to share, though they did share just about everything with one another.

Rex hesitated and chose his reply carefully, "Us."

"Oh"

"Mimi, I know it's late, but...can I ask you something? I really would like an answer, because it's been driving me crazy since I thought of it." His eyes were hopeful, and he prayed she said yes, knowing he wouldn't be able to get a wink of sleep if he didn't have an answer that satisfied him.

Rex returned to his original seat on the couch, and motioned for Mimi to join him, which she did. She seated herself sideways, bringing her legs up to lay on Rex's lap.

"Meems..." he almost whispered, unsure of where to begin. Finding his train of thought, he continued, "I - I love you. And you've told me numerous times that you love me. It's not that I doubt your love, I just...I don't understand it. You could be with someone who's romantic, calm and patient with you, loving and makes as much time for you as possible, despite what he's in the middle of doing," he recited parts of the list that he remembered as he counted them off on his fingers.

"What's this about, Rex?" asked the petite blond, whose face showed her confused, still sleepy state. "Rex, what is it?" she asked tenderly, lifting his chin up with her index finger until his emotional eyes met her confused ones.

Silently, Rex pulled the sheet out from behind him. Her eyes studied it for a moment before realizing what it was and suddenly put the pieces together. She gazed back up into his eyes, "Rex -" but he cut her off.

"I'm barely any of those things on that list, Mimi. I have two of those traits or qualities, tops. And if that's the kind of man you want, why are you with me? I'm nothing like the kind of man you want. You want someone who's funny, who takes the time to properly love you, let alone spend more than an hour with you before running off to bed. I'm barely patient or kind, and I don't even have much faith - except in you. Not to mention that I took advantage of your willingness to help me when I had you get those DNA samples for me, and I'm sorry. I'm really sorry for all the things I've ever done to you that I shouldn't have, despite how little some of those things may be." Rex sighed heavily and brought his hand up to his face, rubbing his eyes. "So...now I need to know something, okay? And I'd like an honest answer, because if I'm only a temporary fill in until you find a guy with more of the right -" he paused choosing his words carefully, "qualifications, then despite how much I love you, I don't think we should be together. I want to know what you love about me, or even what you hate about me. More importantly, I want to know why you even love me." His eyes were downcast, his mind racing as he waited for her answer.

Dragging her delicate fingers through her sleep-mussed hair, she studied the confused man beside her. He looked unsure of himself, confused, almost to the point of being scared. The exact way he was when she first met him. "First of all, you have lots of the so called qualifications, maybe you just don't realize it. I love each and every part of you that's on the list, and even things that aren't on the list. I love that you can make me smile so easily, I love how I am when I'm around you, and when you're worried or nervous, you fidget. I love your compassion and intelligence, the fact that you're responsible, and how trusting you can be, not to mention how sweet and romantic you are," she finished with a small smile. "I don't hate a single thing about you, not one," she spoke sincerely as she lowered her face in order to see his.  
Mimi gently placed her small hand over his large one, and took his hand in hers before she wriggled her way fully onto his lap. He looked up at her, his eyes glistening with unfallen tears as she lifted his hand to place it on her chest - on her heart. She kept his hand where it was with her enclosed over top of it, and he made no attempt to remove it. "And I love you...because you're you," she stated simply with so much sincerity in her voice, Rex had no choice but to believe it - and he truly did. Gently pulling her hand away, and bringing it in front of her to clasp the paper with both hands now, she tore it right down the middle before throwing the shreds up into the air behind her. With that done, she pulled Rex's handsome face towards her for a passionate, emotion-filled kiss.

"I love you, Mimi Lockhart," he whispered into her ear as he picked her up in his arms and carried her back to bed for a good night's sleep...once they proved to one another just how much they loved each other.

THE END.


End file.
